1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a casing for writing utensils and the like and, more particularly, to a casing for writing utensils and the like which functions not only to contain objects such as writing utensils, but also as a stand for writing utensils.
2. Prior Art
Writing kits for containing a required number of writing utensils such as automatic pencils or ball-point pens, and pen stands for containing them individually in an inclined or upright state have heretofore been put to practical use.
However, such conventional writing kits and pen stands serve their own intended purposes alone. No kit or casing providing both of these functions and which is easy to handle is available.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention seeks to provide a casing for writing utensils or the like, which can not only accommodate them but also serves as a stand for a pen or the like, and which is easier to handle and has a better handling design.